doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Team Up
Okay lets make a common series of thirteen episodes with every episode being writen by a diferent person. Invited people are myself, BlackGear, Bluesilver, Tennantfan, DarthJacko09 and Irockz707. If anyone else wants to sign up for the task then sign here - Yours truly Time Guardian P.S. This page will be used for discusions regarding the series story arc and overral story as well as individual stories. I would be honored to write a story/stories. Darth Jacko 1:18, July 9, 2010 Who will write the finale? (I won't) and can we submit the entire story? I prefer to have dialogue in them not just what they do. Tennantfan 20:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll write an episode, happily. I'll probably recycle a story I had planned before. The evil dude. 19:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a story planned- Bluebid101 I'll write an I-Doctor Who Tales special Irockz707 22:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll Write an Episode Doctorin Tardis *I wouldn't mind writing one. Which Doctor is this for? The Thirteenth Doctor 14:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Story Arc We could have a message sent through time, like the Bad Wolf incident. Something that's about 1-3 words. And in the end, it leads them somewhere.Tennantfan 21:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How about the silence arc because it will be resolved in series 6 but I can't wait that long. We can write our own ending to the arc, mine features the return of Omega. Also Tennantfan's idea isn't bad, it should be something like "He will return" or "bewere the destroyer/silence". - Time Guardian 07:48, July 8 2010. Yeah, that would be a good idea, an alternate series 6! Let's have that as the story arc. Tennantfan 06:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have this vague idea, don't bite my head off with this please. The Major Arcana Tarot (e.g. the Fool, the Magician, the Empress etc.) could work as a good story arc if we do it well. I know it sounds a bit House of the Dead, but I'm not actually suggesting them to be giant monsters or anything. What do you guys all think? --BG 00:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) BlackGear The tarot cards could be sent through time in the finale as a message, and eventually the Doctor realises what it means. Tennantfan 01:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe have the episodes mirror aspects of the cards themselves, culminating into the big, ominous finale. Just a thought :) --BG 01:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, I'm looking at the different ones now, so I can find out which one to use. Tennantfan 01:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) By the way I was thinking that we save the Tarot Card story arc for a second Common series. Here's my version of the Story arc. - In series 5 Omega decides that in order to make his revenge he must enlist the help of various other villains across time and space(explaining why Prisoner 0 and Angel Bob knew what the cracks ment) and he lies to them by saying that they will be rewarded once the silence falls. He is also the one who informs the alliance that the cracks are going to destroy the universe and orders them to imprison the Doctor(by tricking them into believeing that the Doctor is responcible) so that he cannot stop him from destroying the TARDIS. In series 6 Omega decides to deal with the Doctor personaly, by gaining an army of monsters so powerfull that they began to cracking the Multiverse alerting the Forgotten and countless other races across the universe. That's all I've got for now so let me know what you think. - Time Guardian 07:53, July 9 2010. Perhaps in my two-parter, the Skarkish were told by Omega that the sacrifice of the Atorvan's would summon their God because... A disaster that size weakens the multiverse or something? Similar to how The Trickster is able to feed off chaos. Or perhaps Chaos is also able to feed off chaos? --Bluesilver 14:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay so I've decided to go with the Tarot Card story arc and I've allready writen it into my episode, the Tarot Card consists of a grim reaper doing a "shhh" hand gesture, with the word "silence" writen under it. By the way Bluesilver's idea is perfect and like I said Omega is gathering an army of Anti-matter monsters but the power of so much raw anti-matter combined with a "Localised Event Colapse"(A small scale explosion of a TARDIS or anything timely-whimely for that matter) caused(in some way) in Bluesilver's story is causing the multiverse to crack, the resulting cracks allow travel between the prime universe and every other one. And that's what Omega wants because the cracks will consume the multiverse and Omega will rebuild it in his own image(Quote: ...Absolute power is absolute freedom... - Omega), basicly this is Omega's Plan B after the doctor stoped him from erasing the universe. - Time Guardian 20:29 9 July 2010 P.S. Bluesilver make sure the Doctor doesn't find out that Omega is the big bad of the series because it's too early in your story. I think The Pope would be a good card to use in The Shine of the Skarkish because, in a way, it represents the Skarkish and Zoah, constantly misleading leadership, propaganda and they never stop bending the truth. Of course I won't let The Doctor find out. But could I plant clues that he can catch onto during the finale? Since The Doctors plan does fall apart and most of the people he tries to save do in fact die, perhaps that could tie into the overall arc that the deaths, including (and specifically) Zoahs, are at a fixed point in time and space, when the timeline was changed it caused this "Localised Event Collapse" and weakened the multiverse. Does Omega need an Anti-Matter army by any chance? Because the deaths caused in the normal universe must have had an equal effect on the Anti-Matter universe, and indeed many of the disasters throughout the series probably has. --Bluesilver 09:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay just to clear any confusion, Omega needs the army(Well when I say army I mean an impossibly large group of anti-matter creatures) so that when the "Localised Event Collapse" happens the resulting time explosion will be powerfull enough to rip the Multiverse(much like adding nitroglicerine to TNT the explosion becomes bigger and more powerfull than it's suposed to be). Here's the deal - 1)Omega positions his antimatter black hole over Atorva and orders his minions the Skarkish to make the sacrifice. 2)The enregy from so much anti-matter combined with the time energy released during the event collapse causes the walls of reality(The thing that prevents anything from geting in or out of the universe) to crumble. 3)With the walls gone every single universe begins to slowly bleed into the Void(like an over inflated baloon or a cell membrane of a bacteria being poped, only that it happens in super slow motion). 4)With the multivese gone Omega simply harvests all the remains of matter, converts it into Anti-matter and uses it to recreate the Multiverse in his own image. 5)If the Doctor somehow manages to stop the tear in reality then his "army" will take the multiverse by force. Woow Omega's plan is fullproof can the Doctor stop him? Of course he can, but how exactly? It's a surprise, tune in when I write it and I'll write it when the rest of the series is written. I bet your jaws will be droping by the time you finished reading this. Later. - Time Guardian 20:50 10 July 2010 OK, it sounds brilliant. Do you need anything to be specifically set up in the episode so the arc seems more fluid? Like the doctor not being able to pick up on something "Right above his nose"? --Bluesilver 20:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) In the finale, maybe the Doctor should have to travel back through each previous episode's location in an attempt to stop Omega? It would be in a much more detailed and different fashion than what happened in The Big Bang, I'd expect. The evil dude. 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea, Evil! You leave it on Time's page and list the place your adventure(s) is/are set in. TenpiesWho - Hi, I'm new to Doctor Who Fanon and would love to write an episode. How do I sign up for this and how/where is the episode submitted? Do I write it on the Wiki or separately? Thanks. Locations *The TARDIS *Asriack, 2011 *Atorva, 26,281 *Stronnda, 2011 *Kuhrahcommzeka, 5,000,100,078 *Egypt, 2802 BC *Procyon 5, 3223 *Northern IrelandTenpiesWho 16:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Companions TenpiesWho 16:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Who are the companions? Karlel will appear in mine! Tennantfan 21:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll write in Amy and Rory but I don't want him for the series finale so you're free to write him of by the second two parter. - Time Guardian P.S. Karlel, can apear in the finale. I'll get rid of Rory. Tennantfan 19:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How about I bring back one companion from each of your series into the finale. Because Tennantfan is going to establish that there's a multiverse and that something wrong is gonna happen to it, the result is companions from diferent Universes(series) being drawn into this one. Say Kale Phoenix form BlackGear, Karlel Arcadius from Tennantfan, Jenny Locke from Bluesilver and last but not least Morbius from me. Let me know what you think. - Time Guardian 07:33, 9 July 2010 Yeah, I came up with the Multiverse idea while watching the TV show, Sliders. The Dimension Tablet is what opens it. Tennantfan 08:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, the Pandorica in my two-parter is a carry-on from the finale of Series Tennantfan 1.Tennantfan 08:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) My story has Naomi Long in it, who's the real life mayor of northern ireland. She could appear in the finale.Irockz707 14:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Villains? Any ideas on what the 'Big Bad' for this series should be? I could come up with ideas for a new one, but does anyone else have an idea? --BG 22:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's NOT have a team-up, I'm using that and they did it with the Series 5 finale. It could be an army of a certain species, OR the return of the Time Lords (But preferably not). Tennantfan 22:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think that the Moff is planing the return of Omega so let's have Omega as the "Big Bad" of the series. But if you don't want him the this one you'll like---- The Silence just the Silence the name of the entity. It wants to create a universe in it's image but in order to do that it must destroy the whole of reality. Well it sounds a little like BlackGear's Little Horn, but I don't think that Steven Moffat reads this fannon. - Time Guardian. P.S. Someone should try to bring back the Master in a two-parter. P.P.S. I'm writing to much P.S.es don't I. As the Rani is returning in my story, The Man With Eleven Faces, and BG has kindly made some suggestions; I think we should make a unanimous decision as to who to play her: Olga Kurylenko, Suzie Toase, Gina McKee, Rebecca Front or Fiona Shaw. P.S Thanks BlackGear for the help. Episodes: Note: Titles can be changed. Specials Series 2? If we do a second series, lets have someone else as head writer so we all get a go eventually. Tennantfan 02:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) That someone else will very propably be BlackGear because we'll very propably put it to a vote. And if we put it to a vote I'll vote for him and he'll very propably win because it's very propable that everyone else is going to vote for him/herself. I'm just saying that he is THE MAN, he has earned my respect with his imaginative and amazing stories. Okay lets put it to a vote right now and see if I'm right. But if I'm wrong and there's a tie then both will be Co-head writers. - Time Guardian 17:48 10 July 2010 Voter - Voted for Time Guardian - BlackGear. Bluesilver - BlackGear. Tennantfan-BlackGear Thanks for your votes, guys. Really appreciate it, be more than happy to be Head Writer :) --BG 01:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to create a page for series 2, as well as a forum. Tennantfan 00:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Template I've made this template to stick at the bottom of the episode if you like the look of it. Bit red at the moment, but give it a few days... --Bluesilver 07:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sory but I misspelled the link to the last episode so can someone fix it in the template, I'd love to fix it myself if I knew how. The episode's title is The Forgotten Dimension. I'm sory again. - Time Guardian 07:59, July 11, 2010 P.S. Nice template Bluesilver.http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Time_Guardian Could we change the colour of the template banner? No one can see the title - it kinda just blends in with the blue. --BG 11:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC)